


The Mooniversary (part 2) - The Half Moon

by nosefIower



Series: The Croods: Misadventures of the Betterman Farm Season 1 [8]
Category: Dawn of the Croods (Cartoon), The Croods (Movies), The Croods: A New Age (Movies)
Genre: Action/Adventure, Adventure, Best Friends, Childhood Memories, Comedy, Dysfunctional Family, F/M, Family, Family Bonding, Family Dynamics, Family Feels, Fluff and Humor, Funny, Gen, Humor, Memories, Pack Family, Romantic Comedy, Sitcom, The Talk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-02
Updated: 2021-03-02
Packaged: 2021-03-15 07:14:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,877
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29804841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nosefIower/pseuds/nosefIower
Summary: The Croods: Misadventures of the Betterman FarmSeason 1Episode 8: The Mooniversary (part 2) - The Half MoonOn the eve of Eep and Guy's mooniversary, the feuding Bettermans stumble upon Dawn's old invention sketchbook which brings back old memories, all the while Dawn continues planning Eep and Guy's mooniversary surprises
Relationships: Banana Bros (The Croods), Eep/Guy (The Croods), Grug/Ugga (The Croods), Hope/Phil (The Croods), Ms.Betterman/Mr.Betterman (The Croods), Sash/Belt (The Croods), Thunk/window (The Croods), flowers/soft rain (The Croods)
Series: The Croods: Misadventures of the Betterman Farm Season 1 [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2094084
Comments: 7
Kudos: 8





	The Mooniversary (part 2) - The Half Moon

**Author's Note:**

> just wanted to say a quick pardon for my absence, usually I like to post a story weekly but had to miss last week's post since I've been working on some applications for school (wish me luck!) so if my posts are a bit irregular that is why, I'll be back to my normal schedule soon! :) 
> 
> also - last week Tuesday (Feb 23) was national banana bread day so a belated happy bronana day to everyone! 
> 
> hope you enjoy this installment of the Misadventures of the Betterman Farm - this week we'll see how Eep and Guy (and Dawn) will react to their super secret surprise mooniversary gifts and the Betterman couple...aren't feuding as much as usual...? enjoy ~

The Bettermans stood in the invention hut scattered with old ideas and half-finished projects. It was already late at night but Eep had asked them to clear some space for Guy to have his own workroom and so clear the space up they would and Ms.Betterman already had a few things on her mind she wanted out…

“We can start with the bitter bean grinder,” she stated

“Not my first model!” Mr.Betterman said in a sort of shock grabbing the old invention and hugging it dearly to his chest

“Relax Phil,” she said opening his arms and taking the bitter bean grinder, “we’ll just move it,” and placed it on a high shelf then moving on to the next invention asked, “and do we need this old thing?”

“Why yes!” Phil insisted, taking the circular looking object from Hope’s hands, “I was thinking of calling it...the wheel” he said in a tone that mimicked an announcement, “of course this is a prototype,” he continued, “it could use some renovations…”

“There’s no need to reinvent that,” Hope said blandly, looking at the rugged thing

“Well, what about this?” Phil said picking up another object and inquiring about its utility,

“Old neck pillow model,” she shrugged, taking the object from his hands, “I made it better later,” she added looking at its stitching then putting it off to the side, “but I’d like to keep it,” she continued in a softer tone as she noticed a pile of old sketches stuffed in a cabinet in the far end of the room and reached for one of them, “for the memories,” she finished looking at the dried leaflets

Phil came close to her and placed his hand on top of hers, “Dawn’s old invention book,” he whispered looking at the binding. The couple sat down on the floor and began flipping through their daughter’s old ideas

Hope chuckled looking at her Dawn’s old inventions, “this is when she tried to make a pillow out of chickenseal feathers,” she said pointing to an old sketch

Phil also stifled a smile, “the chickenseals didn’t like that day,” then flipping the page, “oh, and the day she stained herself all red trying to make dye with the raspberries,” he said pointing to the stained page

“Look,” Hope said with a giggle, “here’s when she tried to make wings,” and pointed to the idea drawing

“So that she could soar through the sky like a turtle dove,” Phil said waving a hand in the air as if recalling the memory

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“Look at me mama!” a young Dawn called out, “I can fly!” and she climbed atop a table in the invention hut - back when the treehouse was merely that room and another hut where the family all slept together - and leaped into the air

Hope caught her and beamed at her daughter, “yes you can sweetie,” she giggled, “now, can you fly to your father?”

“Sure can!” she chimed jumping out of her mother’s arms and leaping into those of her dad’s 

“Looks like I’ve caught a little turtle dove,” a younger Phil announced playfully twirling his daughter in the air and gently putting her back down 

“I’m gonna fly over the wall next!” Dawn shouted rambunctiously and was just about to run off if it weren’t for-

“No!” both her parents shouted in concern grabbing her before their girl could run off again as she usually did, and she frowned at being caught

“We’re safe here,” Phil said running his fingers through his daughter’s hair

“We can make a whole new life for ourselves here,” Hope encouraged brushing the baby hairs away from her daughter’s eyes and Phil and herself lowered their Dawn back down to earth

The girl pouted, “I liked our old home,” she whispered, her voice quivering a bit as she did

Her parents looked down at their daughter then back up at each other sharing her emotion, “we did too...” they said trying to mask the hurt in their voice, 

Then Hope, ever the one to have a new idea, let a smile peek through her lips and bend down towards her daughter, “I was waiting for the right moment...” she said cupping her girl’s cheek and wiping the small tear falling down it, and lifted up Dawn’s chin, “now seems like a good time,” and she lifted Dawn into her arms and began to walk outside to a small garden and Phil followed suit

“You can come out now,” Hope whispered into the garden 

“Mama, who are you talking to?” Dawn asked

“I thought you could make a new friend,” her mother replied gently

“I had a friend…” Dawn whispered to herself and just as she did so a shy and young pink sloth peaked her head out of a tree and gave a small curious coo as she looked down at Dawn

Dawn looked up at the pink sloth in awe, “hi,” she whispered to it

The sloth blushed and reached out a long hand to the little girl, an action that Dawn mirrored and soon the sloth climbed down from the tree and into Dawn’s arms, wrapping herself around the girl’s waist comfortably as if she belonged there. Dawn giggled and seeing her daughter happy again Hope put the girl down 

“What’s your name?” Dawn asked the sloth to which the sloth answered with a few “ooh”s and “la la”s which made Dawn chuckle more, “can I call you Sash?” she asked and the pink sloth nodded its head, “do you have any friends?” Dawn asked and the sloth shook its head in response, “me neither…” the young girl whispered to herself, “what about a family?” she asked and the sloth and once again it shook its head, “that’s okay, we’re family now” Dawn said excitedly, “we can have so much fun together, we can explore the farm and swim in the brook and…” the girl went on and on talking to her new sloth friend of their upcoming adventures and the young Sash cooed in excitement 

Phil took his wife’s hand as the two looked on at their daughter, “You’ve done good Ms.Betterman” he said wrapping an arm around his wife’s waist

“I’ve done better,” she teased with a smile, wrapping her arms around her husband’s neck

“Together, we do best,” Phil said gazing into her eyes and the two came closer toghether to touch foreheads

“Unofficial motto?” she asked him

“Unofficial motto,” he confirmed as they leaned in to kiss each other

A little Dawn looked up to her parents wrapped in each other’s arms and smiled, a comfort coming down on her seeing her parents in an embrace

“Now me!” she shouted hopping up and running towards them

Her parents looked down at her and picked up their gleaming girl and her new sloth friend, each planting a kiss on their daughter’s cheek and the young girl squealed in delight at the gesture

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ms.Betterman sighed closing the sketch leaflet, “better get back to cleaning this room...” she said and placed it back in the cabinet

Mr.Betterman looked longingly at the spot where she put it but Ms.Betterman had already moved on to another corner of the room that held a desk and began clearing off the area as Guy’s new workspace

Mr.Betterman looked back at the cabinet that held clusters of old ideas and gently leafed through them stumbling upon his old sketches of the mancave with a side note on it written, “privacy promotes individuality?”. He glanced at Ms.Betterman who had her back turned and quickly shoved the leaflet behind some others

Ms.Betterman turned around in that moment as if to ask Mr.Betterman a question then noticed his awkward position, one hand held straight against the idea cabinet with the other hand at his hip, one leg crossed behind the other as if attempting to hide something, and on his face, a grin that attempted to be reassuring

“What-?” she began to ask but Phil quickly dislodged from that position and made his way over to her

“Ah-!” Mr.Betterman began taking his stride towards her and attempting to divert her suspicion, “a fine workspace for Guy!” he chanted, running a finger along the edge of the desk, “...your old work desk?” he asked Ms.Betterman to which she only nodded

She looked lost in memories, and began untying one of her braids in the process - she undid and redid them each night or uncoiled them at times to help her think

“Allow me,” Phil said gently approaching her and carefully began rebraiding one of her braids as she redid the other. He was expecting her to protest but she let him gently weave her hair back to its usual style and he finished by tieing a piece of tall grass to hold it in place. He then reached into the pocket of his tunic and pulled out a singular moonlilly and placed it in her hair near her ear. She walked over to a nearby mirror to inspect his work and saw that his braid very much mirrored the one she had retwisted

Phil followed in her footsteps and stood behind her looking at their reflection, a finger lightly tracing his wife’s arm down to her hand at which he weaved his hand into hers, “...You’re a fine inventor Ms.Betterman…” he whispered, “Dawn gets it from you…”

She allowed a smile to creep onto her face and lightly pulled away from her husband’s touch as she walked towards his old workspace desk and traced a finger along its edge, “then she must get her bad ideas from you,” she said with a hint of tease then added, “although, you come up with some good ones…”

“Ah yes!” he began with that small boost of his ego, “like my bitterbean grinder!” he said proudly

“No,” she said blandly

“And this flowers and soft rain hair spray!” he said excitedly picking up a bottle from his desk he hadn’t see in a long time, “so this is where I left you…” he whispered to it and gently spritzed some of its content onto his manbun

Ms.Betterman rolled her eyes

“And the trap we used to catch creatures that come beyond the wall,” Phil continued as if in a monologue

“I set up half that rigging,” she commented flatly

“Well those chicken seals wouldn’t stay put!” he rationalized,“ then nudging his wife slightly added, “...I …” and rubbed the back of his neck, “...I couldn’t have done it without you…” he finished

Ms.Betterman blushed then looked up to scan the room which was all organized to her liking, “it’s getting late…” she commented then added, “I’d say we’ve...done good...” 

“Better than it’s ever looked before!” Phil announced with a grin

“Best we head to sleep,” she said turning to leave in the direction of her sleeping hut, “goodnight Mr.-” she began just as Mr.Betterman reached for her hand, she looked back up him

“Hope…” he began, stroking his thumb lightly against her palm “...would you care to take a...late night stroll?”

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The two Bettermans walked aimlessly throughout the treehouse, recalling memories of when their daughter was younger and they too were a younger couple, and shared a few laughs between the two of them at those stories. As they crossed the long bridge of the treehouse Hope stopped for a moment to look at the waterfall and Phil watched the glow of the water illuminate her features while a slow regret was building up inside him that he had used such a place to build the mancave in the first place without telling her. She didn’t say anything, just stared at the gently falling water for a moment then walked back towards him 

They walked on some more in silence and found themselves at the door of Phil’s sleeping hut

“Would you..?” he began rubbing the back of his neck nervously, “...Would you like to come inside…?” he offered softly

Hope placed two fingers on his exposed stomach and began to walk them up his chest, shoulder, and neck, until they landed under his chin at which point she cupped his beard and leaned in close

“Not tonight,” she whispered, patted his cheek and began to walk away, then made a sharp turn back towards him, grabbed him by the tunic and pulled him in close, “what happened tonight stays between us,” she hissed in a sharp whisper, and released him. She paused for a moment and took the moonlilly that Phil had placed in her hair out and placed it in his manbun, “goodnight Phil,” she said and once again turned around and made her way back to her sleeping hut on the other side of the treehouse

Phil looked on as his wife disappeared into the night then retreated into his hut, looking into the mirror, he gloated to his reflection, “I am telling you, the wife loves the manbun,” he said taking the moonlilly from his hair and giving his reflection a little wink before dozing off, holding the flower close to his chest as he fell asleep

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“Phil!” Ms.Betterman yelled bursting into his hut in the morning

“Why Ms.Betterman!” Phil exclaimed in his usual pretentious manner, “I didn’t think you’d be here so soon, come to…reconsider?” he added in suggestively 

“Save it Phil!” she said then pointed an accusatory finger to his chin, “you never told the men what the flusher is did you!?”

Phil rubbed the back of his neck, “oh, yes, that…” he mumbled, “well, we have so many other inventions, I must have forgotten to…” he looked away from his wife’s gaze squeamishly, “mention it...” he squeaked

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A few moons ago:

“Hey Mr.Betterman!” Guy said approaching Phil excitedly, “I was just looking at that invention by the showers, what’s it for?!” he asked with a burning curiosity

“Well son,” Mr.Betterman began putting an arm around him, “I think Ms.Bet-”

“Nope!” Guy interrupted enthusiastically, “she said you spend a lot of time in there, so you must be the expert!”

“Guy,” Mr.Betterman said, guiding the boy away from the topic, “we can talk inventions all day or do you want to see something really cool?”

“What else is there?” Guy asked a bit disappointed at not getting an answer

“I call it…” Phil paused for dramatic effect, “the mancave,...” he said proudly, “you can join Grug and I’s bronana brotherhood, Guy! ...Imagine it, the three of us, all the flowers and soft rain to be had…! ” and on and on Mr.Betterman went about the infamous cave

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“Indeed!” Mr.Betterman declared again being brought out of his memories by his wife’s fuming presence, “must have slipped my mind,” 

Ms.Betterman pressed a sharp finger to his exposed chest, “If I find one more piece of-!” 

“Shhh…” Mr.Betterman tried to calm her by cupping his hands around hers

She scowled, retracted her hands from his, “just - tell the men!” she commanded and began to walk out 

“Wait!” Phil called out reaching for her hand

"What?" She asked looking sharply back at him 

"Well…" he trailed off, "...I was wondering..." he paused once again and gaining a bit of confidence in his voice added, "well, I'd say it's a fine season to have a mooniversary wouldn't you?" he mentioned abstractly, attempting to push a thought into his wife's mind as if the idea would be hers

"Indeed" she said leaning into him fully aware of what he was suggesting, "Eep and Guy will have a fine day," and with that she left 

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“Good morning Eep and Guy!” Dawn chirped which immediately brought the couple out of their sleep, she was hovering over them beaming with excitement, “Happy Mooniversary!”

Eep lightly rubbed her eyes to bring herself to full awakedness, “have the chicken seals even crowed yet?” she yawned 

“No,” Thunk said looking out the window, eyes a bit red, it was clear he hadn’t slept last night, “they’re on next,” he whispered

Guy gently rustled his little cave brother’s hair, “I think we need to limit your window time, I’ll ask Ms.Betterman to add curtains,”

“Not the curtains!” the caveboy said in shock

Then a sudden “Dun dun dun!” coming from behind them made Eep, Dawn, Guy, Thunk turn around (Douglas was still content just looking out the window) and see the sloths with flower crowns atop their heads

“That’s right Sash and Belt!” Dawn squealed, “It’s time for Guy to give Eep his super secret gift and for Eep to give Guy her also super secret present!” she grabbed Eep’s hand and Guy’s and pulled them off the loveseat, “who wants to go first?!”

Guy chuckled, “wasn’t that supposed to be a...secret?” he teased Dawn

Dawn smiled and shrugged, “I got Eep off the farm so you could make your gift and also helped make her gift for you,” she reasoned then leaned in playfully close to Guy and tilted her head to the side, “what are best friend girls for?” she asked, her lively eyes beaming with joy and a bit of mischief 

Guy could tell from her look that this had been part of Dawn’s plan all along to which he just chuckled a bit more and shook his head in disbelief, he should have known, Dawn had been this way since they were kids, always a step ahead of him

“Now, go on,” Dawn said nudging Eep and Guy, “say that you love each other,” she orchestrated

Eep picked Guy up in her arms, “Happy mooniversary babe,” she said smiling

And Guy wrapped his arms around her neck, “Happy mooniversary Eep” he said and the two shared a kiss

Dawn clapped her hands, “so beautiful,” she chimed

“So gross,” Thunk said, watching from his travel window, “right Douglas?” and the crocopup wagged its tail

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“Uhhh... bro?” Grug questioned walking into the kitchen and seeing a frustrated Phil making breakfast

Phil closed his eyes in a way that attempted to bring him peace, “I am trying to channel my frustration into making this dish,” he huffed in both a zen like and aggravated tone

“Uhhh…” Grug began but didn’t know how to respond past that utterance

“I am making the couple a mooniversary breakfast,” Phil continued as if speaking his thoughts aloud to himself, “because a certain someone,” he said putting an emphasis on the ‘someone’, “doesn’t want to celebrate our mooniversary this year,” he huffed crossing his arms a bit hurt and looking longingly at the painting that displayed the star pattern the day of his mooniversary which would arrive in a moon’s time, “but nevermind that,“ he continued putting some bananas in a bowl and mashing them up frustratingly

Grug patted his bro’s shoulder, “let me help you, bro?” he offered 

“That’s quite alright Gruggers,” Phil said taking Grug’s hand off his shoulder, “I can process my emotions in solitude,” the modern mad added dramatically 

“But…” Grug, stuttered, a bit hurt, “we always make bronana recipes together,”

Phil rested a palm on Grug’s arm, “you’re right,” he sighed, “well big Guy, grab an apron,” he said looking up at his bro to which Grug beamed and grabbed the two banana pattern aprons and tied them around himself and his bro

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“You can open your eyes in three…” Guy began gently guiding Eep to the flower bed he had planted and hovered his hands in front of Eep’s eyes to cover the surprise 

“Two,” Dawn counted

“One,” Guy finished and removed his hands to reveal the bed of tiger lilies and placed the flower crown he had made the other day on top of Eep’s head

Eep gasped at the sight, “I love it, Guy,” she said and noticed a second flower crown in Guy’s hands that he was extending to her, she took it and placed it on top of his head

The sloths made a few coos as a cheer lifting their long arms into the sky then revealed something they had been hiding behind their backs, “dun dun dun!” they said presenting the object

Dawn gasped, “really?” she asked them, “for me?” the sloths nodded and Dawn bend down so that Sash could place a flower crown they had made of moonlillies on top of her head

“Thanks for being such a good friend girl,” Eep said

Guy nodded, a wide grin on his face as he looked at his childhood bestfriend, “You practically planned our special day,” he added, “thank you...”

Eep and Guy each reached for one of Dawn’s hands raising her up and leaned in towards her from both sides to kiss her cheek and she squealed in delight at the gesture

Dawn then put one arm around Eep and Guy pulling the couple in close, “now, who wants breakfast?!” she chimed

“Me!” Thunk said raising his hand, the boy had just climbed down the mooniversary hut and was walking towards the trio, Douglas in hand

Guy put an arm around his little bro, “did you see anything interesting on the window last night?” he asked trying to bond with his cave brother

“Not really” Thunk said, “there was the moomoth, then Ms.Bettermom and Mr.Betterdad were taking a late night walk together, then the chickenseal crowed-” 

But before Thunk could finish that statement, Dawn grabbed the caveboy’s shoulder, “my parents did what?!”

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The rest of the pack was already in the dining room by the time Dawn, Eep, and Guy arrived

“Just in time!” Phil bellowed placing a steaming dish on the counter and making a quick glance at Ms.Betterman as he announced, “I made mooniversary mooncakes,” 

And Ms.Betterman returned Mr.Betterman’s glance 

Grug gave Phil a little nudge, “I mean, we...” he began again, “we made you mooniversary mooncakes,” he corrected

“There’s bronana mooncake, condensed sweet shark milk mooncake…” Grug began to list

“And-” Phil quickly cut in placing a mooncake with a seagreen-ish hue in front of Ms.Betterman, “and bitter tea leaves mooncake…” he added

Ms.Betterman looked up at her husband's gesture and Dawn took notice at the small fleeting moment between the two

“Thanks Mr. bronana dad!” Thunk announced grabbing a pile of mooncakes and feeding some to Douglas 

"So…" Dawn began, "how was last night?" She asked her parents referring to them cleaning the invention room together 

"Last night?" Guy asked unaware of his soon-to-be gift 

"Fine" Ms.Betterman huffed

"Fine" Mr.Betterman repeated 

"Good" she crossed her arms 

"Good" Phil mirrored her actions 

"Couldn't have been better"

"Well, I’d say it could have," Phil muttered as he sipped some shark milk and Ms.Betterman glared at him

"Speaking of inventions,” Ms.Betterman said getting up, “I think Phil wanted to make an announcement, didn't you Phil?”

“Ah...yes,” the modern man stuttered, “just some bro talk,” he added in 

"Well I'll be off then,” she chimed getting up from the table, “thunder sisters,” she said, “come with me,” and with that sort of tone, the women didn’t question why but Dawn was sure to grab a plate of mooncakes as they got up from the table

Once out of hearing distance Eep asked, “what was all that about?”

“Phil needs to tell them what the flusher is,” Hope said firmly

“Oh that thing?” Eep questioned a bit amused then shrugged, “can’t take them that long” 

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“What’s this bro talk?” Guy asked annoyed thinking this talk had something to do with the Betterman’s feud, “Eep and I have our mooniversary…” he bit his lip at the final word as Grug glared at him

“Well, it’s…” Phil mustered, “you see…” he began again, “it’s just…” then thinking of an idea began again with more confidence in his voice, “Now men,” he bellowed, “there may be times when you may have certain...urges…”

“Uhhh, Phil?” Guy questioned having a feeling where this talk was going, “shouldn’t we have had this talk…” he paused quickly taking a glance at Grug, “earlier?” and the caveman continued giving Guy a glare

“Now, now,” Phil assured patting Guy on the back “I assure you that these urges are perfectly natural…

“Well, yes,” Guy stuttered believing the lecture had something to do with his mooniversary “but...should Thunk be here?” he questioned Phil

“Yes, he’s a grown boy” Phil assured

Thunk took a bite out of a bronana mooncake

“He’s not old enough,” Guy commented sharply as if in a whisper

“I saw him watching the birds and the rhinobees, I’m pretty sure he can handle this,” Phil said patting Guy and Thunk’s back

Thunk took a bite out of a condensed sweeten shark milk mooncake

“He was watching what?!” Grug roared “He’s too young!”

“Gruggers, relax” Phil said putting an arm around his bro’s shoulder, “it’s just nature,”

Thunk reached for another bronana mooncake

Guy sighed, “well alright, but if we’re going to talk about this...shouldn’t Eep also be here... ?” and Grug glared at Guy even harder

“Whatever for?” Phil asked “Hope’s already explained it to her,”

“Well-” Guy said lingering for a moment before finishing the sentence especially with the weight of Grug’s glare, “doesn’t this involve two people?”

Phil looked a bit confused and stroked his chin, “well, I suppose Ms.Betterman and I did invent it togeth-”

“Stop right there!” Guy yelled thrusting his hand out in a ‘stop’ gesture

“Guy!” Phil shouted back, “you’re being insensible!”

“Phil!” Guy yelped back, “you’re being unreasonable!”

“Big words make me angry!” Grug roared

And Thunk fed Douglas another mooncake

“What’s so unreasonable about a flusher?!” Phil squawked

And all three men, Guy, Grug, and Thunk looked at him in unison, “A WHAT?!” 

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“What is taking them so long?” Eep groaned looking over at Dawn in the invention hut

Dawn shrugged, “Dad gets really invested in the details of his inventions sometimes”

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Phil’s face flushed red at the mention of the name, “A flusher!” he howled, then sat down as if in defeat, “it’s the water filled basin...by the showers,”

“I thought that was a water bowl,” Thunk commented, “right Douglas?” and the crocopup barked in delight

“I thought that was another mancave...you spend a lot of time in there bro” Grug commented, “even more time than the panic cubby,”

“I thought it was just for fun...Belt gets flushed down a lot,” Guy added

Phil groaned and covered his face with his hands, “that’s not its purpose...” he said trailing off

“Then what’s it for?!” the three of them asked

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hope was tapping her foot impatiently in the invention hut

“Mom, I’m sure dad will finish his explanation soon,” Dawn chirped trying to keep her mother levelheaded to no avail

“Do I have to do everything myself?” Hope hissed and walked out of the hut towards the direction of the dining room

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The three men sat there faces flushed red

“And that’s how it all started from diverting water from a high mountain source...and an idea!” Phil finished his explanation of his story proudly 

Thunk who was holding his travel window up during the entirety of ‘the talk’ said, “I think I’ve gained...a new perspective…”

“Genius,” Guy said astonished and Belt fainted and fell on his lap

“Well that wasn’t very funny” Grug commented

“Maybe the window by which I was viewing the world...was flawed…” Thunk continued

“No son,” Phil said panting the caveboy’s back, “this is all part of growing up,”

“So, can I still throw fruit down it?” Guy asked

“If that flusher gets clogged one more time Ms.Betterman will have my head!” Phil snapped, then recollecting himself added, “now, any questions?”

“Yeah,” Grug said, “why do you call it your porcelain throne?”

“That’s it!” Phil yelled, “Everybody out!” and the men leapt up from their seats and left just as Ms.Betterman walked in 

“Why, Ms.Betterman!” Phil said as if announcing her entrance, “as you can see I have everything under control,” he said putting his hands on his hips and giving her a proud smile while also making a subtle motion that flipped his hair in front of his eyes

“Douglas no! Get out of there!” the Bettermans heard faintly from the dining room followed by a faint splash of water and the sound of the crocopup barking joyously

“Everything under control,” Phil repeated giving a thumbs up motion of his hand

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“There you are!” Dawn chirped, finding a distraught Guy, “come on!” she said, grabbing his hand, “Eep and I have been looking all over for you!” and started running towards the invention hut “Okay, no peeking,” Dawn giggled covering Guy’s eyes as they approached the hut, “Eep!” she called out, “I found him!”

Eep popped out from another direction and hurried over to Dawn, the two girls were giggling and shush-ing each other as they made their way towards the invention hut

“Where-?” Guy began

“Shhh,” Eep giggled, “you’ll see,” she answered back

Having arrived in front of the door of the invention hut “Okay, you can open your eyes in three,” Eep counted

“Two,” Dawn chirped

“One,” Eep said giving Guy a little boop on the nose and Dawn uncovered his eyes

**Author's Note:**

> Next week: What is Guy's reaction to his invention hut?! and perhaps...some bronana recipes await!
> 
> Does Ms.Betterman really like Phil's manbun?  
> Was young Dawn always such a wild child?  
> Isn't baby Sash the most adorable thing?  
> Do chicken seal feathers really make for good neck pillows?  
> And are the Bettermans reconsidering their feud?
> 
> Tune in next time for these answers and more!
> 
> thank you for reading! if you have any story suggestions feel free to leave them in the comments ! :) ~ always love to hear from y'all ~


End file.
